A business or enterprise may have a variety of telephone numbers from which employees, clients, and/or customers may choose for placing a call. It is common for businesses with multiple locations to have various options for intra-company calls, which may be less expensive than calls routed via the public switched telephone network (PSTN). In some cases, a particular enterprise may have several numbers available for conference calls, and the various numbers may have different cost implications (e.g., depending on the participants, or the location of the participants).
Whenever multiple options (e.g., multiple telephone numbers) are available for placing a phone call, some economic benefit may be realized by selecting a particular option. However, the onus of selecting a least cost option typically falls on the person placing the call, and that person may have little incentive to make an informed choice; or the economic benefits of a certain calling option may be unknown. It may therefore be beneficial to employ mechanisms for least cost dialing that require little or no input from a caller.